


Cat- Dogs: The Adventure

by Ironwoman18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: This story is a crazy idea that popped up in a chat and was slow cooking in my brain. Roxy, Lou and Sergio sneaked out the house to have their own adventure.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cat- Dogs: The Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this story is a crazy idea that popped up in a chat and was slow cooking in my brain. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Criminal Minds character, I just use for entertainment and to kill boredom.

Roxy and Sergio were at Luke's apartment with Lou. That weekend mom and dad were out to watch a movie.

Lou, who was young and intrepid, wanted to play but the apartment was too small for two German Shepherd dogs, so after minutes of pushing Roxy to stood up, Lou cried softly.

Sergio, tried of this, stood up and walked to window close to the fire stairs and scratched it gently to catch the young dog's attention.

Lou looked up and shook his head to the side, Roxy stood up looking at Sergio. Lou walked to the window and managed to open it.

He waved his tail excited and jumped out them barked at them both, like saying "follow me"

Roxy looked up then join the puppy, not before she held with her mouth Sergio like her puppy.

The black cat made a disapproval sounds but shut up when his new mate growl at him.

The three animals walked down the stairs, Lou leading since this was his idea. Their first stop was at the park were they run, mostly Roxy and Lou.

Sergio was on a tree boring. He liked to walk around like other cat but this was not his idea, he wanted a nice and warm nap on Luke's couch, maybe even scratched a pillow or two.

Some humans approached them "hey buddies... Do you have an owner?" Then white human walked to Roxy "hey this has a collar and a name tag"

"Yeah this one too, we should call them to pick them up"

Sergio looked from the tree and decided to stop them. No body will call mom nor dad so he jumped on the first human and scratched his eyes "ah! Something scratched me!! Mom will be mad" oh so these two should not be here neither. Lou bit the others jeans and destroyed it then they ran out the park.

They reached a place where no one can them and Lou looked excited but calmed down when Sergio shoot him an angry look.  
Great... Their fun day was ruined, now what? Lou, as the leader, decided to walk to a hotdog truck and the owner thought he and his friends were cute gave them some sausages, a client did not want because he was full, and water.

After that they left the truck and headed to walk around more. Maybe those idiots left but not such luck, they were still there, with a third person, a woman. Must be their mother.

Sergio was proud of those scratches and Lou was pleased to see how the jean was torn.

Suddenly the three listened a woman screaming and saw how was trying to take her purse so Roxy growled at the man and runs to him biting his leg.

The man dropped the purse and Roxy let him go with a grow, then turned to hee friendly self and the woman pet her and thanking her.

After that amazing perform of heroism the three animals returned home. They had a blast and arrived minutes before mom and dad. Perfect timing.

On the news Luke heard a story about a dog that protected a woman from a robber and the description fixed Roxy.

"Roxy.... Did you escape again?" She covered her snoop with a paw but Luke just laughed "good job out there"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. No animals were hurt during this writing ;)


End file.
